nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Arelith
Arelith is a persistent world for Neverwinter Nights. It is predominantly a roleplaying server, geared toward a social style of gaming that focuses on the development of characters and their stories beyond simple matters of build power, experience-point gain, and leveling. Player vs. player conflicts require a roleplay justification. The server is listed under the "Roleplaying" category on GameSpy, though it is now simply tagged with that on the Beamdog Server browser. Arelith is split into three interconnected servers, Arelith Cities and Planes, Arelith Surface, and Arelith Distant Shores, each server with the capacity for up to 96 players each. The servers are linked, and share both database and server vaults, with built-in transitions to go from one to the other while in-game. The module boasts integration with the Gigaschatten Persistent World Engine, which has smoothed out and improved most of the standard game scripts and added many enhancing features. Descriptions and explanations of these features can be found on the official Arelith website. The level cap is 30. The server also has its own custom-made character creator - An unconnected place that uses Arelith's custom ruleset called the PGCC Good Character Creator, that allows players to demo builds and mechanics before committing to them on the main server. The server utilizes content from the Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark expansion packs and from official BioWare patches and updates. As of August 2019, it now makes use of Hak Paks Current developers *Irongron - Server owner. *Artos - Area-builder (semi-retired). *Mithreas - Lead scripter. *Fire Boar - Scripter. Current web team *Fire Boar *DragoneyeIIVX Play style Arelith is a strict roleplay world. It is strict in the sense that roleplay is not only encouraged, but enforced stringently according to the rules listed in the player journal. Rule breaches result in a variety of punishments, generally first occuring in the form of a verbal warning, but with strict secondary punishments that may involve experience point reductions, temporary to permanent bans, and "Role Play Rating" removal. Arelith's roleplay is small in scale, and a majority of the events do not extend beyond factions. In addition, the roleplay is encouraged to stem from players instead of DMs, who follow the motto "smelt, not felt" and rarely take part in roleplayed politics and dealings. The advancement of a character by experience points is relatively slow to many servers, and the penalty to respawn increases exponentially with increasing levels. Setting Arelith is placed in the Forgotten Realms setting. The island itself is considered by the playerbase to be situated somewhere along the Amn-Maztica route, though this has never been made official by the development team. The geography of the island is varied, including swamps, frosty mountains, hills, plains, forests, seacliffs, a perilous Underdark and, of course, plenty of caves and dungeons. Civilizations on the island include cities, forts, fortresses, trading towns, outposts, and racial settlements. There is also a detailed city in the Underdark, Andunor, for those who enjoy that style of dark and sinister roleplay. The Underdark supports (evil) drow, duergar, svirfneblin, goblin, derro, ogre, kobold, orog and gnoll races. Famous personalities Wandering Willie - A merchant (of sorts) who has appeared at various times and in various places all over Arelith. Currently, his wherabouts are unknown, but an underground movement has sprung up to convince him to come out of hiding! Billy - The paper-boy of Cordor who has faithfully supplied the entire island with a reliable news-source for years untold. Most recently, he's grown into adult-ood, and is now known as William; but traces of his improbably influential child-hood can still be found through-out the island (his old frisbee stranded on the Magic-Shop roof, the plans of the drow to kidnap and religiously sacrifice him to Lolth, the memories...) Haulfest - High priest of Torm; beloved within the city of Cordor for the countless lives he's saved. Thoramind - Former leader of the Arcane Tower, current purveyor of the Magic Shop of Cordor. Galverson - Former adventurer, fa ormer lieutenant with the Cordor Guard, fa ormer duke of the city-state of Cordor. He has done quite well for himself, over the years. Murdered during an attempt to overthrow Cordor. Rugnash - An orc who never seems quite willing to die, he leads the slave rebellion in Udos Dro'xun against the tyrrany of the ruling drow. Icingbreath - An ancient white dragon who rules over the mountain range known as the Dark Spires. He is served by a duergar kingdom and various tribes of human barbarians,and has sent countless wandering adventurers to their graves. Soul Guardian - Quite possibly the most despised personality in all of Arelith. Foof - The pet dog of a small boy in one faction's settlement, who regualrly asks where he is. Ironically, when found, he is not a boy's typical pet dog. Jhared- Owner of Jhared's Trading Post in the Underdark, the only neutral place Underdarkers and Surfacers can meet and trade. Critique The server is technically advanced, with, for example, random encounters, level-based competence in crafting, and a special "rating" system of characters according to their level of roleplay, whereby characters gain experience while talking and moving about instead of having to kill monsters for it. External links * Arelith website * Arelith forums * Arelith information (unofficial) * Arelith wiki Category:Gameworlds